One Time
by haunted.letters
Summary: Holly meets someone mysterious...


**Pixelated Desires has hit a temporary wall so apologies for not updating yet. Uni then going away and stupidly forgetting my laptop are to blame! Will update soon but here's something that has been rattling around for a while – H.L x**

Based off the song: One Time by Marian Hill

She was in the corner of the room, a hazy outline in the smoky darkness of the bar. Even so, Holly's eyes were drawn to that smooth figure leaning so effortlessly against the smooth top of the bar's counter. Ivory skin whispered across the surface as the bombshell ordered another drink as her fingers went up in the air and snapped quickly. Soft curls around her face fell to just below her shoulders while her black leather jacket juxtaposed the white skin. Wait…leathers, apparently. The blonde was not only wearing a leather jacket, but leather leggings that sculpted her legs as if they were painted on, culminating in black high heel ankle boots with silver buckle straps that jingled slightly as the woman shifted her position. Holly swallowed, tightness gathering in her throat as she not-so-subtly ogled the woman to her right. The bass thumped from the music on the stage, aligning itself with Holly's increasing heart rate.

The blonde shifted again, her ass leaning ever so slightly more outwards from the bar while her chest leaned further over the bar exposing slight cleavage underneath a tight red top. The red that was mirrored by her red lips; her full red lips, her gorgeous red lips, those red lips that pursed slowly against the straw in her lips as she sucked…Holly took in a deep breath, seriously rattled, her cheeks now beginning to grow red. She slowly shook her head, _Seriously have had too much to drink. Jesus Christ. _Holly stopped mid-thought, glanced back at the blonde then at her drink while ruffling her hair so it wouldn't fall over her face, flipping it effectively over her shoulder. Holly wasn't vain, but she did know what attracted attention and to be honest, she was craving some at the moment; she knew her neck often got people. Holly carefully sipped her drink again, settled lower into her bar stool, aware of eyes raking her body. Feeling that rush Holly arched her back softly while reaching for her glass, inconspicuously enough to not be considered deliberate by an outsider.

She felt a rustle next her and someone sitting down, pressing a large hand across her back. _Fuck. This is why lesbians stick to lesbian bars. Not strip clubs. _Holly groaned inwardly as the man's hand remained on the small of her back and caused her to shift uncomfortably out of her bar stool and to stand somewhat unsteadily on her stiletto heels. She cursed herself again for getting dressed up. She glanced upwards at the man, who was now grinning,

"Looking good, can I get you a drink?"

Holly shuffled again and grabbed her drink from the bar's counter, "All good, thanks for the offer though,"

The man leered again. He wasn't unattractive, if you liked that sort of thing: brown hair and green eyes with a cut-the-glass jaw and a hulking figure. But the way he looked at Holly made her exasperated, even more so as he suggested, "Want another?"

Holly sighed; clearly the man was going to have to be put in his place, "Look, as flattered as I am. You're not my –"

She was interrupted by another smooth hand at the base of her spine and a cool voice, "Fuck off, she's taken." The hand tightened around her waist, brushing her hipbones as it span Holly towards her. _Wait, HER, _Holly's mind was racing. The hand continued to spin Holly forcibly towards the figure that then wrapped her arm around her waist, pressing Holly's chest against a coloured red top and oh so much cleavage.

Blue eyes greeted brown. Blue eyes that sparkled with mischief with a smattering of dark clouds Holly didn't dare assume were thunderstorms of desire. Even though Holly was slightly taller than the woman, she managed to seem larger than life despite the delicate arms and figure that clung to her. The woman quirked a smile, "Baby, let's go get you sorted. It's such a turn on to see someone dancing on you"

Holly's eyes widened as heat pooled from the centre of her chest to her core. _Holy fuck._ Her legs felt a little weak as desire built within her. She was so turned on. As was apparently the guy sitting at the bar who at first blanched at the blonde then leant forward slightly at the comment. Before Holly could say anything however, the hand grabbed Holly's and spun her towards the stage, veering right and disappearing into the corridor for the private strip dances. Holly followed her blindly, getting lost in the electricity that sparked from that hand and the sway of the woman's hips as she lead her through the hallway, only hearing the bass of the synthetic beat and seeing the flashes of light that melded into her vision.

The blonde stopped before one curtained area and peaked in. Then she turned to Holly and offered her a wicked smile and pulled Holly in. The area was empty besides a blank purple wall and a plush couch that framed the semi-circular area.

Then all Holly could feel was been pushed roughly onto the couch and the woman straddling her. Holly couldn't breathe as the woman pressed her core against Holly's. She began to rock gently as she grabbed Holly's face and enveloped her into a smouldering kiss. A kiss that caused the dominance in Holly to come out, she had never been a submissive person sexually and _you know what?_ _Let's go._ She had a blonde's legs wrapped around her in beautiful leather and she was so turned on her breathing was getting shallow. The blonde had just bit down on Holly's pulse point, sucking it slowly the ravenously as the pain built deliciously. Holly gasped and the blonde chuckled, obviously enjoying the power trip. _My turn._

Holly grabbed the small blonde and pulled her down, dominating the kiss and grabbed the blonde so now Holly was on top of her and straddling her. The blonde let out a squeal of surprise as she was ripped from the dominating position. Holly grinned and grasped the blonde's hands, placing them on her hips as Holly rose slightly off of the blonde's centre and rocked slowly to the beat. The blonde's fingers tightened around her waist as Holly's centre gently grazed her. Feeling the beat, Holly lost herself in the slow circulations of her hips and she got more daring by softly grasping the leather lapels of the blonde's jacket and lifting the jacket so it shifted down slightly and exposed some of the blonde's collarbone and shoulder. Holly, without ceasing her movements placed gentle kisses on the hollow of the blonde's neck. The moan that rumbled through the blonde was unmistakable and Holly continued to kiss until she grew even bolder and slowly started moving her lips downwards. She achingly rubbed her thumbs over the hardened peaks beneath the lace bra and massaged the two breasts roughly. The blonde's hips rocked upwards suddenly as desire seemed to take hold. Holly sat backward and smirked, she was in control.

Holly moved again and turned her body around, letting her ass slide into the blonde's centre, feeling the heat that came off her. The blonde moaned again as she kissed Holly's neck while whispering 'fucks'. Her voice was deliciously husky and her breathing grew louder as Holly let her head fall back on the woman's shoulder and exposed her long neck to the blonde's ministrations.

The blonde however, had enough of being teased. Upon the change of the song Holly was picked up suddenly and thrust off the couch and around so she was against the small space of wall to the right, trapped. The curtain hovered dangerously next to them, protecting them from the world but the thinness accentuated when they heard voices down the hall. Blue eyes met hers again and the blonde whispered a sultry, "shhhhh" as she unbuttoned Holly's pants and grazed her fingers against Holly's throbbing clit. Holly threw her head against the wall as she attempted to quell the stream of curse words that were about to erupt. The blonde kissed her on the lips as she entered her with three fingers, putting her thigh behind each thrust and grazing her thumb in endless circles on her clit. Holly's breath hitched as she began to see stars, she loved it rough. She attempted to touch the blonde's face but another hand caught both of hers and flung them above Holly's head preventing her from doing anything while the woman licked and sucked down Holly's chest until she grazed a nipple gently with her teeth. Holly couldn't stand it anymore; she needed to say it,

"Gail I'm gonna cu –"

"Then cum baby."

That did it, Holly saw stars as the most intense orgasm ripped through her while Gail continued to pump. Her shudders faded slowly as Gail peppered soft kisses on her face while slowly withdrawing. She was so gentle as her face scoured Holly's, "I-I wasn't too rough was I?"

Holly smirked, "No baby, no no."

Gail chuckled softly then purred into Holly's ear, "Since when did you learn how to dance?"

**First attempt at this sort of writing, lemme know if you liked it/hated it!**


End file.
